


Stand By Me

by Jmdavis25



Series: (Un)Steady Universe [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly is mentioned, Bill has lost his stutter, College, F/M, It'll get better for Bev eventually, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Ben Mike or Eds yet, POV Alternating, Pining lot's of pining, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie and Stanley are roommates, She's miserable in Chicago, Stanley Uris Has OCD, richie pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmdavis25/pseuds/Jmdavis25
Summary: Bill, Stanley, and Richie have finally gotten out of Derry and are all students at NYU! If only it was as good as they thought it would be...Ala: The College Years (1994-1998)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Original Female Character(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Original Male Character(s), Stanley Uris/Original Female Character(s)
Series: (Un)Steady Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575151
Kudos: 2





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make things a bit easier (because some OC's are gonna be a little bit recurring through this work and the rest of the series) I'm just gonna "assign" a famous person to be that person.  
> Gina Lowder is Elizabeth Gillies.  
> Skyler Jenkins is Grant Gustin  
> 

Gina Rodgers

Skyler Jenkins 

"Can you believe this Big Bill?" Richie asked for the millionth time as they got out of the car that Bill's father had bought him on his eighteenth birthday and parked outside of a dorm building.

Richie was-for lack of a better word, extremely excited to finally get out of Derry. Not that he could exactly blame him. He was also extremely excited to get out of Derry. Of course their reasoning's were different. Richie wanted out of Derry to avoid being found out and possibly killed and he wanted to get away from any memories that reminded him of Beverly. Not that he would say it out loud. Ever. But he was still holding out hope that Bev would show up and that they would get back together. That they would be happy like they had been before. He knew it was a long shot, an even longer one because rumor had it she had ran off with that older guy she had been seeing. But it was Beverly and she was worth waiting for. 

"It's cool." Bill took a second to admire the dorm as he grabbed him bag from the trunk of his car. Not really paying attention but still catching it when Stanley tripped and fell out of the car. "You okay Stan?"

Stanley rubbed his head and sent a glare towards Richie. "I'm fine. Glad to know who my real friends are Bill."

"You love me and you know it Stanny."

"I'm gonna go ahead, I'll meet you two inside." Bill stated before walking into the building. If Stanley wasn't there he would worry about Richie getting ran over in the parking lot. But he knew that Stan was made to get Richie out of jams. It was the main reason he said no when Stanley had asked if he wanted to room together. Plus if Stanley was living with Richie, he knew that Stan wouldn't just stay inside all the time. He walked towards the small sign that said check in and smiled once he got there.

"Name?" A very tired guy, probably a little older than him, asked.

"William Denbrough."

The guy flipped through a few pages before stopping. It took a few seconds before he sighed and grabbed a key before handing it to Bill. "William Denbrough room 330. You're gonna wanna take those steps to your right. Go to the third floor, it's the first room once you get up there."

"Thanks."

"No problem." 

Bill followed the instructions, he was pretty sure that he was going to get pretty fit if he had to walk up two flights of stairs every day. But now it felt like absolute hell. He panted slightly before getting to the door and turning the key.

"Hey you're William right?"

"Yeah." Bill confirmed as he looked at the guy on the other side of the medium sized room. "Bill."

"Ah, I'm Skyler." Skyler rolled off his bed and stuck out his hand-which Bill shook. "What's your poison?"

Bill raised his eyebrows curiously. "Huh?"

"You know your major?"

"Oh. Individualized study in creative and dramatic writing. You?"

"Political science." Skyler stayed still for a moment before laughing. "I'm just kidding. Could you imagine? Me? Political science?"

Bill held himself back from making a comment along the lines of 'how the fuck would I know that?' and instead smiled back at him. "Then what's your poison?"

"Media production. I'm gonna be a music producer-you know work with all the greats. It was my dream to work with Cobain but I have a feeling that's not going to work out. His fucking wife made sure of that."

"Yeah uh tragedy." Bill moved to put his suitcase next to his bed before grabbing out his sheets. "My friend Richie nearly cried his eyes out. Made all of our friends listen to Nevermind for an entire week."

"Can't say I disagree with his taste." Skyler smirked and grabbed the album off of his bed. "It's my favorite too."

"You can tell him that. Him and our friend Stan are in the building somewhere. I'm sure you'll meet them eventually."

"Cool. So were you the odd one out or-"

"No that would be Stan," Bill snickered thinking of just how crazy Stan would be driven by Richie, it would be good for him though. "Richie's a good guy-the best actually, but he can be a little much sometimes."

"I feel you there. My friend Gary's a lot like that. But unlike your friend Richie he's in Tennessee. Ended up getting his girlfriend pregnant senior year and so they had to get married. It sucked 'cause he had a full scholarship to play for the Volunteers and everything."

"So you're from Tennessee?"

"I've been told that could be held against me here."

"Huh?"

"Just something my Grandpa said. He said 'Those yankees aren't gonna like that your from Tennessee son, they're gonna try and corrupt you."

"Well I uh promise not to."

"I'm sure that'll mean a lot to my Grandpa. Where are you from anyway?"

"Maine."

Skyler laughed and patted his back in a way that only kind of made him uncomfortable. "Good to know." Bill's eyebrows went up when he heard rumbling in the hallway. "What the fuck is that?"

Bill followed Skyler into the hallway and rolled his eyes when he saw Richie and Stan dropping items all over the hallway. "Do you need some help guys?"

"He is crazy Bill. Crazy!" Stanley said oddly calmly before going into a room that Bill assumed was the room Stanley and Richie had been assigned.

Richie laughed nervously. "Yeah uh he's a little mad at me."

"Wait these guys are Stan and Richie?" Skyler asked shocking Bill a little because he had forgotten he was there.

"Richie Tozier is the name, voices is my game." Richie offered a half smile and stuck his hand out only to retract it when Skyler reached for it. "Too slow. I'm guessing your Bill's roommate. Either that or he's started experimenting early in college."

"I'm his roommate Skyler."

Bill nodded his head before tuning out as Skyler started talking about his major again. This was probably going to be a long year.

* * *

"Big Bill!" Skyler exclaimed as he ran into their room causing Bill to look up from his book halfway annoyed. "Dude! I need a wing man. I met this girl and she invited me to her cousin's party tonight. You can invite Rich and Stan too."

"I don't know I have a lot of homework."

"Put it off until tomorrow! Come on Bill it's Friday night. Do you think that girl your pining over is sitting home alone reading a book?"

"Probably not." Bill sighed and shut him book. He wondered if Beverly still wore her hair short. Or if she was still with the guy she had left town with. Stanley had told him that his name was Tom something and that he was apparently a lot older than Bev. In his gut he knew that something wasn't right about her and that guy. But he was pretty sure everyone else would dismiss it as jealousy.

"So?"

"So let's go to the party. I'll go down the hall and invite Richie and Stanley."

"Great." Skyler paused and Bill stared at him waiting for him to finish whatever he had been about to say. Skyler's ears were turning red, probably because he had thought of whatever girl he was about to meet. "I uh, I'll be in my car."

Fifteen minutes into the party Bill was reading his textbook on a chair in the corner of the room. Richie had dragged Stanley off somewhere and Skyler had wasted no time spotting the girl and ditching him completely. So much for being his wing man. 

"Hi I'm sorry but I think my ring fell off in that seat."

Bill stood up and turned around to look at the seat. "I don't think-" Bill stopped and snickered when she went and sat in the place he had been sitting in. "If you wanted the seat you could've just asked."

"Last time I did that some frat guy pulled me in his lap." The girl replied with a soft smirk. "Even though if it was you I probably wouldn't of cared so much."

"Oh." Bill stared at her for a minute before looking down. He could hear Richie in his head screaming him to go for it. "Do you maybe wanna get out of here? Not like to my room or anything but uh my professor told us about this art exhibit going on tonight."

The girl cocked her head and offered a smile. "I don't know. Normally I know a guy's name before he asks me out."

"Shit um I'm Bill-Bill Denbrough."

"Well shit um I'm Bill-Bill Denbrough, I'm Gina and I would be more than happy to go to an art exhibit with you. Provided we can make fun of at least one painting."

"Only one?"

"Oh I like you."

Bill laughed as he grabbed Gina's hand and led her out of the party. She was pretty. Really pretty. And she was just what he needed to get his mind off of Beverly Marsh. 

* * *

"Oh my god I can not believe you did that!" Gina laughed as she and Bill ran outside of the art gallery. "You-you insulted his work right to his face!"

"I didn't know that was him." Bill scratched the back of his neck as his face turned red. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You told that old lady to fuck off." 

"She was standing right behind us for like thirty minutes. That granny was creepy."

Bill laughed and stuck his hands up in mock defense. "No need to get the knives out."

"Well either way I consider myself victorious." Gina stated before laughing and grabbing Bill's hand. 

Bill stiffened as he looked down at her hand in his and blinked when he realized how close Gina had gotten to him. No girl other than Beverly had ever been-or wished to be that close to him. He felt his heart began to beat faster. "I like ya-yuh-your smile." Bill felt his face turn red at his stutter.

"Thanks." Gina smiled wider before kissing Bill's cheek. "I like you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And when I'm a big and famous actress on Broadway you'll get to say you knew me when."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"You know you keep saying you're going to be this big Broadway star."

"Because I am."

"But I've never heard you sing."

"We just met like two hours ago."

"Still."

"What do you want me to do? Sing in the middle of the street?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because-" Gina stopped and Bill knew she was trying-and probably failing to come up with an excuse. "Because I-"

"I wanna hear you, please?"

Gina sighed. "What do you want to hear me sing?"

"What's your dream part?"

"Cosette in Les Miserables." Gina smiled and it made him feel slightly bad because he had no clue who that was or what Les Miserables even was. 

_"How strange_

_This feeling that my life's begun at last_

_This change_

_Can people really fall in love so fast?"_

Bill listened in amazement as she continued to sing. 

* * *

"So there are five big shows throughout the year," Gina stated as Bill looked down at his assignment. "The Halloween performance, which was on Halloween and the day before Halloween, the Christmas musical, which is normally the week before we leave for Christmas, the Winter Finale Showcase, the Valentine's Day performance, and the Spring Finale Showcase. Since I'm only a freshman I may get some mini parts in the Christmas, and Valentine's Day performances, but those are pretty much just for the seniors and occasionally juniors to shine. In the Winter and Spring Showcases though the entire freshman class gets to do the first play. It's this really cool thing that starts at four and ends a little after midnight. My parents have actually taken me to these showcases since I was old enough to belt a note."

Bill blinked as he pretended to take in all the information she had given him. "And uh does that mean I only have to go to the ones you're in?"

Gina rolled her eyes and smirked. "Bold of you to assume we'll still be together by the time any of those happen, but I have a good feeling about us too Billy."

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Gina leaned closer to Bill and kissed him. "But you have to go to them. That way I can show off my super amazing boyfriend to everyone."

"Super amazing?"

"I'm not saying it twice.'"

"You're super amazing."

"And both of you are super fucking disgusting."

Bill turned and snickered at Skyler who was staring at them with a grossed out expression on his face. "You're just jealous that you've struck out with every girl you've met for the past few months."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he likes a girl and he got rejected by her." Gina added with a small smirk causing Skyler to shake his head defensively. "Struck a nerve did I?"

"You're majoring in drama do you have to create it too?" Skyler asked.

"What can I say, it's a gift."

Bill sighed softly as he looked back and forth between his girlfriend and his roommate. His eyes went to the door when he heard a knock and eagerly got up hoping it was someone who could help him play defense with Skyler and Gina. "Oh thank god Richie."

"I think that should be the greeting every time I walk into a room." Richie replied with a smirk. "Gina! Looking lovely as ever." Bill laughed when Richie kissed Gina's hand before plopping down on Skyler's bed. "So tell me did I walk in at the good part or do I have time to pop the popcorn?"

"Bill and I think Skyler got rejected by some girl." Gina informed him causing Bill to throw his head into his hands. "And he is _seriously_ defensive about it."

"Seriously?" Bill looked up to see Richie putting his arm around Skyler for a moment. "I've been there my friend, _well_ not exactly there but rejection is a bitch." Richie then turned to Gina. "But if you can dish it, why don't you tell me if Bill's gotten lucky."

Bill sent a glare to Richie as he went back and sat next to Gina. "She doesn't have to answer that."

"So no?" Skyler asked with a small laugh. "Wait Bill you have gotten lucky before, haven't you?" He wanted to fucking die as Gina stared at him, obviously wondering the same thing. He was all prepared to lie when Richie, fucking Richie, opened his mouth.

"The lovely Beverly Marsh took our dear Billiam's first ride." Richie clapped his mouth shut as if he hadn't meant to mention Beverly at all. Bill gulped as he felt Gina grab his hand and squeeze it before shaking his head. He needed to get out of there. 

* * *

"I'm sorry Bill." Was the first thing Richie said as he found Bill sitting behind the dorm smoking a cigarette that he had bought off a kid from his biology class. "I shouldn't have mentioned Beverly. I know she broke your heart or whatever."

Bill nodded his head as he took a puff of the cigarette. "Is it wrong that I still think about her? I mean Bev and I have been over for almost a year. She ran off with another guy. Fuck I'm seeing someone else."

"Gina is a pretty great girl Bill," Bill turned his head to look at Richie when he heard the sincerity in his voice. "And I think she could be great for you."

"She is, she's just not-" Bill stopped knowing he was going to say 'not Beverly.' What was it about her that made him not able to forget her? What was it about his ex girlfriend that made her face appear in his head even though she had made it perfectly clear that she did not want to be with him. He felt Richie put his arm around him.

"It's okay that she's different. That's why she's perfect for you right now."

"If she still wants to be with me." Bill sighed as he realized the reality of what he had just done. Storming out of his room over a girl that wasn't his girlfriend.

"Why don't you ask her?" Richie stood up and Bill looked in the direction he was facing. "He's all yours."

"Thanks Rich." Gina stated before Richie walked away and Gina took a seat next to him. "So, Beverly Marsh?"

"My ex girlfriend."

"How long were you guys together?"

"Nearly four years. She uh, she broke up with me because she said something was missing." Bill dared to glance over at Gina who seemed to be listening intently. "She was my first love."

"I get it." Gina looked down as she took Bill's hand in her own. "I still think about my ex boyfriend sometimes too, but you have to tell me right now if you're not over her. I really like you, but if you don't feel the same-"

"I feel the same Gina." Bill silently breathed before kissing Gina hoping _praying_ that soon he would stop picturing Beverly Marsh.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was Bill's chapter, the next chapter switches over to Richie's pov as he makes a new friend, joins an improv group, and really really likes to complain about his major.


End file.
